A Continuum of Darkness: Chapter 1
by BlueKeyFreak
Summary: After an obvious ending from a battle with Relius, Terumi was cast into the Cauldron. He is quite happy, content with finally being rid of the boring world he'd be trapped in previously but this all comes crashing down when he materializes on a strange island. Pissed off, but slightly curious. Meanwhile, Sora is resting on the beach, Xemnas' defeat allowing him to relax.


**A Continuum of Darkness: BlazBlue x Kingdom Hearts**

**Destiny Islands, Early Morning – Sunrise**

Sora yawned as he lay back against the sand, his arms positioned behind his head, the feel of the beach soothing him greatly. The familiarity of it made him smile; after longing for it for so long, he was finally back. Every few minutes he peeked with one eye, expecting Kairi to jump up on him as if from nowhere. He couldn't help but smile even more; everything was just finally back to normal. He then just thought out loud: "Normal? Normal is fighting Heartless and finding my friends. Even though this is everything I wanted, something just doesn't feel right." He sighed, sitting up.

He went to stand up when he heard something, footsteps on the wooden paths leading around the island. Normally, he'd just think it was one of his friends, but this early? No one was usually awake at this point. Sora leapt up, summoning his Keyblade into his hand and pointing in the direction of the noise. Upon looking he felt slightly idiotic, for he was pointing at nothing. "Eh… ehehe, I could've sworn that-"

"Oh-Ho, you almost caught me there kiddo," a voice said from behind him. He swiftly turned on the spot, only to be thrown back by a green blast of energy. He flew back, colliding painfully with a tree.

"G-Gah.." He let out a groan of pain as he tried to get to his feet. "What was.. what was that?" He looked up, trying to find the source of the attack, only to find a tall, intimidating figure standing infront of him. It didn't even look human; It appeared to be nothing but a ghost, a spectre or some other kind of inhumane being. It glowed an ominous green, but spinning within it was a black vortex of energy. The figure looked down at him; one eye warped like the void and the other a piercing gold, and grinned an evil grin.

"Well well well, that asshole has his puppet 'kill' me and throw me into the cauldron and somehow I end up here? Whatever, I suppose it couldn't be any worse than going through THAT again." It said, rubbing the back of its head nonchalantly.

"What are you? Are you some kind of Heartless or are you a Nobody?" Sora asked, bringing himself to his feet, Keyblade in hand. He backed off, going around the tree, holding his Keyblade defensively. "And how did you get on this island?" He demanded an answer.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Did I stutter? I was killed by the old man and his puppet and was thrown into the cauldron. Seriously, are you fucked up in the head or something?" The figure slowly moved forward, gliding along the floor towards Sora. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to try and have some fun here for now, huh? By the way, the name's Terumi."

"Wait.. Cauldron? You fell into a cauldron and you're calling me messed up in the head?" Sora retorted. He felt more comfortable now, this thing was just another stupid enemy that's reared its ugly head. "Anyway, as I said; you need to get off this Island now." He set off, thrusting his Keyblade towards the green spectre, attempting to damage it somehow, but this plan quickly fell through.

The Spectre simply floated there, and blinked. "I'm sorry kid, was that meant to hurt little ol' me? Ahahahaha, that's rich. Then again, that is an interesting weapon you have there. Hope you don't mind if I take it for a spin! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Before Sora could move, the spectre poured into him, through his mouth and down into his heart, taking control of him fully. Once it was done, Sora just stood there. His hair turned black as charcoal and his eyes shone yellow, with slits like those of snakes.

His fingers twitched slightly as he moved his hand up. He looked at it and grinned, the grin wider than Sora himself could possibly have made. He snapped his fingers sharply and a black fedora materialized from nowhere into his open palm. He nodded, as if everything was right now as he placed it upon his head. From the placement of the hat, his clothes changed accordingly. The black of his outfit got even darker and the buckles and patterns turned a luminous green.

"This is cozy.. but not the good kind. This kid's heart is so full of light and happiness; It's SICKENING. God damn, hasn't this kid done one bad thing in his life? Let's see, his memories are all jumbled.. He has an obscene amount of friends, has defeated two masters of darkness… pussies and actually embraced the darkness at one point. Ha, no wonder it was so easy for me to take the wuss over. Upon final evaluation, this kid is pile of shit." He sighed heavily after what had seemed like an age in studying Sora's body and heart. "Oh well, atleast I have a better means of getting about until I can find someone better." He ran his finger across the front of his hat and shrugged, turning to walk away. He opened his eyes as he approached the bridge to the smaller Island and stopped.

Leaning against a tree was a young man with long, spiky silver hair, staring off at the sea. Odd fruit was growing from the tree, in the shape of stars. Somehow it reminded him of Kagutsuchi. He sensed something from this young man. He was stronger, had no fear of the darkness and was hardened by battle. He grinned even wider than before; He was perfect. He thought to himself for a moment, looking through Sora's memories.

"So, his name is Riku. Yes, yes, this is perfect! If anyone could be a better host than Kazama, this boy is it!" He broke into a sprint across the bridge, eager in taking him over, when the boy slowly dispersed into shadow. "Wait.. what?" He asked, staring blankly at the now empty island.

"I don't know who or what you are, but get out of Sora's body. Now." A voice spoke from behind him. He slowly turned around to find the silver haired boy standing there, pointing a weapon of his own at his chest. It was an odd yet beautiful thing; a weapon embracing both the Light and the Dark. "I mean it, or I'll cut you down."

"Woah-ho there kiddo, no need to do anything hasty. And now that I think about it, how'd you know I wasn't your buddy?" Terumi asked. He backed away slowly, actually in fear. So this is how Sora felt? Being at someone's mercy didn't suit him; He'd only been in the kid's body for about a few minutes and he'd already adopted his weak mind. "I mean seriously, I'd even prepared the voice and everything!"

"Sora doesn't have that bad of a fashion sense." Riku said, smirking. He pointed up to Terumi's hat. "And I really doubt he'd wear a hat. Last time I checked, we're on an Island in the burning sun." Riku opened his palm, conjuring a ball of Dark Firaga. "Now as I said before, get out." Riku strengthened his grip on his Keyblade, pushing it further, making it dig into Terumi's chest. "I won't be afraid to harm Sora if it means saving him. If you've looked through his mind and found out who I am, you know that."

Terumi's body started shaking. For once, he knew what it felt like to be scared and it sucked. He knew that at this point, if he tried changing hosts he'd be struck down, but what else could he do? "Damn it, you really piss me off. That reminds me of someone I know and that pisses me off even more. Normally, you'd be grovelling at my feet, covered in blood but thanks to this body I'm weak.. This body is pathetic, absolutely pathetic. Your body though, it's perfect. So y'know what, I'm going to go, oh what's the saying? BALLS TO THE FREAKING WALLS!" Terumi grabbed the blade of Riku's Keyblade, pulling it further into his chest as he released himself from Sora.

Riku opened his eyes in shock, not expecting this thing to intentionally harm his host. He tried to dismiss his Keyblade but he couldn't; something was stopping him. If he let go, it'd be as good as giving it to him and he was in Sora's body which means he could use it! "What the..? Let go already!" Riku demanded.

Terumi materialized in his spectre form and placed a hand on Riku's head. "That's right, keep hanging in there buddy. But, there's one problem in doing that.. YOU'RE MINE NOW!" He shouted in victory. He dispersed into smoke and poured in through Riku's mouth, down his throat and into his heart, though something was different this time. Riku struggled, his heart was harder to get into- having two beings inside him had strengthened him. Though Terumi was smarter than this; He'd planned for it.

"Let's hope this works in this form, let alone while doing this!" He cried out. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate!" Riku's body shone with a bright, green light as Terumi activated his Azure Grimoire. Terumi grew in strength, broke down the barriers to his heart and fully consumed it, the light fading. "Damn this feels good.."


End file.
